Goodbye May Seem Forever
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: An "extended scene" from my Long Live The Queen Series. This comes from Long Live the Queen 2 story. It's about Banzai's final moments told from his perspective. There is also edited out dialogue.


**Another Lion King One shot. I only own my OCs. All Lion King and Lion Guard characters belong to Disney. Enjoy. Reviews are Love!**

 **Summary: An "extended scene" from My Long Live The Queen Series. This comes from Long Live the Queen 2 story. It's about Banzai's final moments told from his perspective. There is also edited out dialogue.**

 **Rating: T for death, violence, and accuracy on animals**

 **Genre: Tragedy**

* * *

Goodbye May Seem Forever

Banzai's POV:

King Simba had entered our territory. Being the clan's alpha male, I went to greet him. After all, I was a "king" myself technically. I bowed and touched my nose to the ground, as I kept my ears folded flat in submission. Simba returned the gesture. After all this time, I still could not believe at how much Simba had grown. I could still remember how Shenzi, Ed, and I terrorized him and his queen back when they were little. However, it wasn't like we were fully grown ourselves. We all just a trio of - what do humans call their cubs when they aren't very young but not fully grown? I think the term is 'teenagers'. Yeah that's it. We were only one and a half to two years old in hyena years then. That's like 14 or 15 in human years. That is why Scar managed to manipulate us and use us. We were still young and foolish.

* * *

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard Shenzi coming. She greeted Simba and his family. I then noticed the two young lions. The daughter looked like her mother; and any animal with a working brain cell could tell the boy cub was the son of Simba. We all entered the matriarch's cave to talk.

"So, how are things in things in this part of the Out Lands? I hope the territory is still suitable for you hyenas." Simba said.

"Indeed it is your majesty. We love it. All animals migrate through here. Unfortunately, there are still hyenas who want more than their share." Shenzi responded.

Simba and Shenzi continued to "chew the fat", as humans say. I was watching my eldest daughter, Jasiri play with Simba's cubs. The prince tried to show off his strength to me; but he only got pinned down by my little princess. I chuckled. Jasiri is my brave little girl. The boy cub says something to her. I grin when she quirks her eyebrow. Her facial expressions are all from me. However, I thank the Circle of Life she only got my facial expressions; and not those caterpillars I call eyebrows. My sons have my eyebrows. Then again, I got those things from my father - the original Hodari. I then hear my name being called. I turn to see Shenzi has a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"Banzai, were you listening to a word I said?" She asked.

"No. Sorry Shenzi." I replied sheepishly.

"I said, would you like the idea of our cubs and Simba's cubs learning to hunt together? Kion and Kiara have been weened for a while now; and Jasiri is on her last month of nursing." Shenzi then said.

I blinked, as I processed what my mate had said. Was Jasiri already about to stop nursing? Since when had she been so close to being weened off of Shenzi's milk? I then realized the Circle of Life was going to make her hyena instincts kick in whether I was ready as her father or not.

"Sure." I said.

What else could I say? My daughter couldn't feed off of milk forever. So, plans to meet up were made. Simba soon left with his family back to Pride Rock. After this month ended, Jasiri would be eating meat.

The month quickly passed. I had the honor of giving Jasiri her first bite of meat. I caught a young impala. It was too small to satisfy me; but Jasiri would be filled up on it. I dragged my trophy back to the cave. Jasiri was learning about hunting tactics from Shenzi. I ripped off a piece of the impala and placed it in front of her. Jasiri looked up at me puzzled.

* * *

"Daddy, what am I supposed to do with this impala leg?" She asked.

"Eat it. Watch me and do what I do." I said.

I ripped off a small piece and devoured it. Jasiri sniffed the leg, before she tore off her own piece and ate it. Her eyes lit up as she savored her first taste of meat. She then tucked in and I smiled. I bent down to grab another piece. However, Jasiri growled and shoved me away from the meat with her tiny body. I wasn't offended by this treatment. I was happy to see she was unafraid to even remind me of my place in the clan. That night Jasiri and I were walking around the territory. We made it to Flat Ridge Rock. It was our favorite spot. I had been taking her there from the time she had been allowed to leave the cave.

"Daddy, what was grandfather Hodari like?" She asked.

"Well, he was like me. Handsome, funny, not too bad with the females." I said.

"Daddy I'm serious. You hardly talk about him." She then said, with a giggle.

"Well, let's see. My dad was a great guy. You get a lot of your boldness from him. He was fierce but had a soft spot for cubs. I guess that's why he wanted to have so many. However, he was content to just have me." I replied.

"What happened to him daddy? I know you said that he was killed when your were my age. However, you never explained much else about that." Jasiri then said.

I looked down at my paws. Was Jasiri ready to hear such sad truths about lions and hyenas constantly fighting? She had befriended the prince of the Pride Lands. I didn't want to end a rare friendship like that. However, something in my heart told me that she'd find out about these things soon. It was best that I prepare her to face the facts.

* * *

"Well, that day. I had been on my first hunting trip with my parents. Suddenly, my father froze and said he smelled trouble. He told my mother to take me and run back to our den. I don't know how fiercely he and the lioness that ate him had fought. However, I know that my mother and I could hear the struggle going on behind us. Later that day, my mother had found what had been left of him. She then told me why dad couldn't be with me anymore." I said, as I felt a chill creep up my spine.

I looked and saw Jasiri was processing what I had just said. She looked so grown up when she was thinking. She definitely got that from Shenzi. I then nuzzled her.

"I wouldn't be worried about Kion though. He knows better than to mess with the hyena princess or her dad. C'mere you!" I said, as I began to tickle her.

Jasiri squealed and laughed. She then wiggled free and jumped on me. We began to playfully fight. We chased each other laughing. Finally, Jasiri managed to "subdue" me, as she climbed on to my back.

"Daddy, we're pals right?" She asked

"Right." I said grinning.

"And we'll always be together right?" She then asked.

I raised myself up slightly.

"Jasiri, let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great hyenas of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel lost and alone; just remember that those hyenas will always be there to guide you. And so will I." I explained.

* * *

The day for hunting lessons soon arrived. I watched as my eldest daughter take to hunting like a fish takes to water. Shenzi ran with a piece of meat in her mouth. Jasiri kept up and finally jumped up and latched on. Shenzi kept a tight hold; but eventually was forced to let go. Jasiri pranced away proudly with her prize. Kiara and Kion were also doing well too. Nala and I talked while Simba and Shenzi were praising the cubs on doing so well. I also had my there younger cubs with me. Suddenly, Shenzi froze as a look of fear crossed her face.

"Everyone, I smell trouble! Oh no! it's Zira, and she has friends!" She said.

I felt my heart pound in my chest. Scar's crazy mate was here? She must have known where we were. I got in front of Shenzi. I would not, I could not let Zira get to her or my cubs. I told Shenzi to take our cubs and hide.

"Banzai…" I heard her say.

I turned to face her. Now was not the time to quarrel.

* * *

"You are my queen. It is my duty to protect you and our cubs. Now go! Run!" I said.

Shenzi nodded and ran away with the cubs. Simba had told Nala to do the same. It was now us verses them. Zira attacked Simba. Her friends came after me. I easily was able to take on the two lower ranking lionesses. They were still fairly young, and not fully accomplished fighters yet. However, they should resilience against my biting and lashing out. I then saw King Simba was lying underneath Zira. She had raised her paw to kill him.

"This is for Scar you murderer!" She shouted.

I couldn't let this happen. After Simba reclaimed his throne from Scar, he had had every right to rip me and the other hyenas apart. Instead, he showed us mercy. He exiled us; but he had made sure the land was in good supply of food and water. Our clan had grown in size tenfold since then. I didn't just owe Simba an apology for all I had done to him as a cub. I owed him my life for sparing me, when I knew I didn't deserve to be spared. I pushed past her friends and found courage to address the crazed lioness.

"Wait! Stop! Simba isn't responsible for Scar's death! I am! It was me! I killed Scar!" I said.

If looks could kill, I would've been dead from the way Zira glared at me. She turned to Simba and told him to wait while she settled up a score. I know this was suicide on my part. However, I was hoping to buy Simba time. I saw Zira brandish her claws. They were freshly sharpened, and in perfect condition to savage any poor animal that got on her bad side. Today, I would be that poor animal. However, I wasn't one to just lay down and die on command - much to the Pride Landers' disappointment on several occasions. If I was going to die today, I was going to try to drag her down with me. Zira then charged me. I tried to dodge her and send her flying into her friends. Unfortunately, Zira was very fast moving. I guess her temper gave her a ton of speed. Suddenly, she was on my back bitting and clawing at me. I tightened my jaw shut. I was in agony, but I wasn't going to let her have that satisfaction. Her friends helped her in bringing me to the ground. I bite at them, but it only seems to further drive their determination to kill me. Though my blurring vision I can see Simba, who looks like he's been hit by a truck. A very angry and crazy truck named Zira. I feel Zira pick me up by the neck. My strength is leaving me with each attempt to fight back.

* * *

"You will pay dearly for killing my Scar!" Zira hisses.

I feel one of her claws pushing into my throat. I raise my head in an attempt to prevent her from slicing into it.

"Girl, you are one seriously messed up chica." Was my response.

If admitting to killing Scar didn't sign my death warrant. That other statement did. Zira sent me slamming into a huge rock. I felt a sharp pain wash over my entire body, as I heard the all too familiar sounds of bones breaking. I then crashed to the ground. More bones cracked and broke. I laid tired, bleeding, and broken on the ground. No. I wouldn't give up. I loved Shenzi too much to leave her now. Circle of Life only knows what parts of my body were broken. Slowly, I attempt to raise myself up . An electrical like pain shoots all over my back and I am quickly down again. That nutty mate of Scar broke my back. I knew now I was done for. If I wasn't killed now; I'd only live long enough to die later. I glance over to see Simba looking at me. Even though there's no point in it - I still silently wish that the lion king would save me from Zira. I start to cough up blood. A sign of internal damage. Zira approaches me. I can feel tears sting my eyes. It wasn't from the pain, nor was it from that fact I had lost another battle against a lion. It was because I would miss Shenzi. I would miss my cubs. I will never see my daughters lead a hunt, or choose a mate. I would never be able to watch my sons go off to become alpha males of their own clans. Who will hand Jasiri off to her future bridegroom? Who will threaten any of Maisha's future suitors to thrash them within an inch of their life if they are caught trying anything funny? Who would protect and serve the matriarch? Who would take care of Shenzi for me? I bite my lower lip. I don't want to cry. Not in front of Zira. I gasp in pain, as her friends roll me on to my back. My stomach and neck is exposed. It's all over for me.

"Now, your queen shall know my pain! Tonight, my lullaby is Shenzi's mournful cries!" Zira declared.

She laughed with a maniacal and evil cackle, as she bit into my neck and dug her claws deep into my chest. I gave a cry of pain before I suddenly heard Simba's mighty roar. I was dropped as Zira and her friends were chased away by Simba. I take a breath of air. The pain is intense. Was this was what Ed felt when he died? I wince as I inhale again. Oh nature, it even hurts to breathe at this point.

"Banzai?" I hear Simba say.

"S-Simba…I'm…I'm sorry…about…h-helping…Scar." I manage to say.

I taste blood. It's my blood, pooling in the back of my throat.

"It's alright Banzai. It's in the past. Now don't try to talk. You need to save your strength. Wait here. I'll get Shenzi and I will send Nala for help." He replies.

King Simba then leaves. I hope he comes back with Shenzi. I need to tell her how much I love her. How much I will miss her. How much I will miss our cubs. I need to tell her that I will always be with her, even though she will no longer be able to see me. I close my eyes and wait for the end to come.

* * *

"Banzai? Banzai, look at me. Look at me. You'll be alright. I promise." I suddenly heard Shenzi say.

She was here. Here to say goodbye. I smile weakly at Simba in gratitude. She embraces me. I nearly pass out from pain. However, feeling her soft fur. Looking into her gorgeous eyes. It makes the pain bearable. I weakly lift my forepaws to return her hug. I then fall limp in her paws. I'm too weak to hold her like I used to.

"Banzai! Please don't give up! Simba is going to get help! I just need you to hold on okay? Please hold on Banzai!" She says, as tears fill her eyes.

"S-shenzi…it's no use…My time has come." I answered.

I feel her lick my wounds. She's trying too hard to keep me with her in this world. With each breath I take, my body is set on fire. I wince, as I cough up more blood. Shenzi looks down at her paw. I frown. I didn't mean to cough up blood on her.

"Don't give up Banzai. I need you. Our cubs need you." She then says.

I can see theirs form in her eyes. I smile weakly at her; and I lick her lovingly.

"It's funny…I never thought…a beautiful princess like you…would ever love…a low ranking male like me." I then said.

In my mind, I traveled back to when we first admitted to each other how we felt. We were only cubs at the time, and I had offered her a dead bird as my token of affection.

"Of course I do Banzai. I loved you since we were cubs. I always have. I always will." Shenzi responded.

She was practically crying now. My beautiful Shenzi. How I wished I could hold you close and tell you everything would be alright. I still wanted to love you very much in this life.

"I love you too Shenzi…I love you with all my heart…and all my soul." I then replied.

Shenzi could no longer contain her emotions. She began to cry. I could feel her tears soaking my fur. I like away some of the tears that began to fall.

"Don't cry Shenzi…It's okay…I'm with my mate…It's okay." I said.

* * *

By now, my breathing was becoming more labored. I just kept telling her it's okay.

I coughed harder and gasped for air. I groaned in pain as I felt my sides scream in protest.

"Banzai, please don't die. Stay with me. I don't want you to die. Please don't go my dearest Banzai." Shenzi then said, as she nuzzled me.

Time was running out; and I was fading fast. It broke my heart that I was leaving my beloved Shenzi so soon. I needed to let her know that I'd never leave her. Even after I became grass, She'd still be with me, and I'd be with her. I then felt a spark of strength to lift myself up and embrace her. Ignoring my pain I raised myself up so that I rested against her. I held on to her as tight as I could. I licked her and nuzzled her fluffy neck. Her fur was so warm. I even kissed her a few times. Using my last burst of strength, I began to sing to her the song my mother sang to me whenever I began to miss my father. First, I had to tell Shenzi why I would part from this world with that song.

"Shenzi…When my father died…My mother used to sing to me this song whenever I missed him…I want you remember this whenever you start missing me…Know that I will always be with you…when you remember this song." I said.

I then began to sing.

" _Goodbye may seem forever._

 _Farewell is like the end._

 _But in my heart's a memory._

 _And there you'll always be."_

"I don't understand Banzai." Was all my Shenzi said.

"It means…no matter where I am…or how far apart we are…I will always love you…You will always be in my heart." I answered.

I sang to her one last time.

 _"Goodbye may seem forever._

 _Farewell is like the end._

 _But in my heart's a memory._

 _And there you'll always be."_

After I was finished, I felt my heart fall. With my final gulp of air I said my final goodbye.

"Goodbye Shenzi…Asante for making me…the happiest male hyena alive…I love-" I couldn't finish my sentence, as I finally succumbed to my wounds.

Everything went black, as I felt the end finally come and take me.

* * *

Story POV:

Shenzi sobbed as she felt Banzai die in her paws. She tried to get Banzai to wake up. Finally, Simba told her that Banzai was dead. Shenzi rested her head against Banzai and cried. Nala returned with Rafiki, and her cubs. The cubs were escorted away by Simba. Rafiki approached the mourning matriarch, and blessed Banzai's body.

"Don't cry anymore Queen Shenzi for Banzai. He is at rest now. There is peace at last for the restless warrior." He said.

Nala nuzzled her in comfort.

"I'm sorry for your loss matriarch." She said.

Shenzi asked the royal lions if they could help bring Banzai's body back to the clan. They agreed. Rafiki wrapped Banzai's wounds, and gently laid him on Simba's back. Shenzi led them to her territory. Banzai was laid out for all hyenas to pay their respects. Before he was buried Shenzi kissed him one last time. She then turned to Nala.

"Will you be okay Shenzi?" Nala asked.

"Yes, I will. I have to be. I am queen of this clan." She replied.

Nala nodded. Before she could leave she was suddenly stopped by Shenzi.

"Before you go back to the Pride Lands honey, I need you to promise me something." Shenzi said.

Nala nodded. She was still intimidated by her former enemy from when she was a cub. However, she tried not to show it.

* * *

"What is it Shenzi?" She asked.

Shenzi then wrapped her forepaws around the lion queen.

"Promise me that you'll take extra time to let Simba know how much you love him. You never know how much you really need someone until they are gone. Cherish each moment you and Simba share. You never know when the end will come. Now you go and do that for me okay honey?" Shenzi then said.

Nala returned the hug and nodded. She would take that advice to her heart. She then left with her family. Jasiri and her siblings nuzzled her mother. Shenzi licked them affectionately.

"Mommy, is daddy still with us?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie. He is. He always will be." Shenzi said.

She then began to sing.

 _"He lives in you._

 _He lives in me._

 _He watches over everything we see._

 _Into the water._

 _Into the truth._

 _In your reflection._

 _He lives in you."_

Jasiri looked at her reflection; and saw it transform into Banzai. Her father was alive and she could see him. All she had to do was remember that goodbye wasn't forever. She then went back to the cave with her mother.

Fin.

* * *

 **The song "Goodbye May Seem Forever" belongs to it's original writer and Disney from "The Fox & The Hound". "He Lives In You" also belongs to Disney.**


End file.
